


Holy Weekend

by Axelex12



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Doggy Style, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French!Sister Mary Eunice, Hotel Sex, Innocent Sister Mary Eunice, Love Confessions, MILFs, Masturbation, Mentor/Protégé, Missionary Position, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Two Nuns and their favorite Student enjoy one fateful weekend in the City.American Horror Story No Power Modern AU
Relationships: Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Kit Walker, Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Kit Walker/Sister Mary Eunice, Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Sister Mary Eunice, Sister Mary Eunice/Kit Walker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Holy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts).



> French is in cursive

He moved through the night sober as a priest but taking in the smell of the bars and the sounds of Jazz music until he came to his destination. He looked up at the warehouse and took notice of the giant red neon cross. Kit Walker was going to enter a world that was new to him he long held the principle that if a man had to pay for sex he probably didn’t deserve it. So he bargained and argued with himself that this wasn’t for sex he was going to have a conversation he wanted to learn something. He walked inside the  
large brothel and showed his driver license to the bouncer at the door, as he walked in the Madam of the joint welcomed him personally “Welcome young man, tell me how I can help you?” Kit Walker spoke nervously trying to make eye contact with her and avoiding looking at her impressive breasts. “I’m  
looking for a woman.” She laughed at his request “Look around honey you’re sounded by them.” He cracked half a smirk but before he could tell her who he was looking for the Madam got a text on her phone. She looked back at him for a moment and then smiled. “Actually I’ve been expecting you come  
with me.” She took him upstairs and walked him to a room at the end of the hallway, when she opened the door Kit was shocked by what he saw in the room.  
“Thank you Grace that will be all.” One woman said in a slightly seductive southern voice. “Sister Martin, Sister Eunice, what are you two doing here?” Sister Judy Martin and Sister Mary Eunice were the most beautiful women at Briarcliff Manor High School they also seemed to be the two that everyone liked and nobody wanted to cross. They had a solid mixture of fear and love going for them. When it came to Kit both had very strong maternal instincts they wanted to protect him and care for him. While Mary  
wanted to shelter him, Judy wanted to prepare him to live a full life and she knew that to spend all his days in the school library were not going to help him. “We came for you. You think we haven’t been noticing where you spend your Friday nights. People have been complaining about the smell that comes off of you they say you smell like a whore house.” Judy was sitting on the bed waiting for her turn to verbally berate him but she just picked up one of the joints that were rolled and twirled it between her fingers. “Alright Mary I think he gets it.” Judy stood up and walked over to him and walked him towards the bed. “We’re not mad at you honey we were just worried about you. It’s perfectly natural for a boy your age to want to go out and get some strange, you just need to be careful.” Kit explained to them  
that he wasn’t originally here for sex that he just wanted to hear some interesting stories but Judy and Mary knew him better than that. An idea came to Judy’s mind. “I have an idea why don’t the three of us get us a room for the weekend and just celebrate being alive? Besides I’ve been dying to get off school grounds for awhile." Mary thought it would be a grand idea and soon their nervous student calmed his nerves and agreed.  
Soon they were off driving in the church van moving through the city traffic they stopped at a drug store since Judy needed to pick up a few things that left Mary and Kit Walker alone in the van. “You know I’ve never thanked you before,” Kit arched an eyebrow, “Thanks for what?” Mary moved from the passenger seat to the back of the car where Kit was sitting; “When I first came to the school from Paris you were one of the few students to ever really make me feel welcomed. I remember that you at  
one point tried to bake me this moose cupcake and you put this cute little flag of France in the middle so that I wouldn’t feel homesick.” Kit laughed remembering how awful he was at cooking. “It tasted like shit but I will always remember that gesture. You are a very kind young man, never forget that.”  
Soon enough Judy arrived back with a bag and they resumed their journey. Once they found a nice yet inexpensive place to stay Mary went inside the hotel to book their stay leaving Judy and Kit to have a nice talk. “You know she has a giant crush on you right?” Kit laughed “Yeah and the head cheerleader wants’ to suck my dick. Come on no way would she even think of me in that light.” Judy gently put her hand on his knee “I mean it she is in love with you and if not for the fact that she has given herself to God she would be all over you.” Mary arrived and told them that they were good for the weekend.  
The trio arrived in the large hotel suite and sat on the bed Judy left to go change into her night gown leaving the sexual tension between her two friends strong in the air. “Sister Mary, I have a confession to  
make. I’ve been having some very lustful and carnal thoughts about you, I know it’s wrong but they’ve been going through my head for a while now.” Mary with all the patience understanding and love in her heart put her hand on his thigh kissed his lips and said in a warm tone “Show me what kind of thoughts you are having.” Kit nervously kissed Mary and began to unbutton her uniform, once having her in her simple white lace lingerie he moved to take off her panties but she stopped him and knelt down in front of him and took off his pants.  
Mary was shocked at the large imprint his dick was making against his briefs and as she slipped them down she felt somewhat overwhelmed by his king size dick. She looked up at him sweetly and speaking  
to him in a reassuring way “Just relax and trust me.” Kit did as he was told and as he began to relax he felt Sister Judy’s hands rub his shoulders and kiss the back of his neck her sweet breasts pressing into his back her soft breath gently blowing making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
Kit on instinct grabbed the back of Mary’s head and began to thrust his dick harder into the back of her throat. His dick went from soft to rock hard steel and as Mary came off his dick she was coughing surprised more than angry at her shy pupil’s moment of aggression. She switched places with Judy she was more than happy to take his long beauty down her gullet while Mary began to passionately kiss his neck cheek and lips.  
Once the petting and foreplay concluded Kit was on top of Mary they locked lips often as Kit plowed his virgin monster inside the sweet warmth of Mary’s pussy while Judy lay next to Mary kissing her neck and passionately rubbing her wet pussy. Kit was viciously fighting the urge to come he  
wanted to last long enough to please both of them, Judy was now on the verge of achieving her own orgasm simply by stroking her own sex. She watched with lustful and interested eyes as she saw two of her closest friends engage in blissful powerful and deeply passionate sex. Mary was lost among her lover's efforts her blood red finger nails went from digging into her lover’s back and clinging to the hotel bed sheets for dear life. She loved looking up at Kit’s face slightly contorted to the point of being funny yet still deeply loving. She was also deeply honored that she was his first time and the importance of that was not lost on her, she took in every detail of him his big brown eyes and is wonderful almost  
regal looking curly nappy hair.  
Then she felt herself on the verge of orgasm and by the look on Kit's face so was he, her arms were wrapped around his neck her legs wrapped around his waist locking him into her embrace her hot kisses smacking his neck her cries of pleasure being the only soundtrack in the room. She smiled happily as she closed her eyes realizing that her lover had filled her up. He gently rolled off of her and fell next to Judy looking up at the glass ceiling and then back at Mary “Thank you, Thank you so very much.” Judy and Lana Winters laughed as they both patted his chest. “Oh Judy I don’t think you ever got a turn. If you give me a minute I’ll be more than happy to give you a go.” Both of the nuns let out a belly fully of sweet laughter, leaving Kit a tad confused. “Oh Honey you are very sweet but I was more than happy watching you two love birds but maybe later okay.” Kit nodded and the three of them fell  
asleep. The next morning Judy woke up just catching Mary getting ready to head out to grab them breakfast. She lay there watching her young pupil nuzzle himself into her flesh, his snoring almost sounded like a kitten purring.  
She ran her fingers through his curly hair and said with an almost motherly tone in her voice “My God, you truly are a sweet young thing. I can only imagine what it must be like for you at school. All those WASP’s around and not an ounce of soul around you for miles, I can completely understand you  
needing to break away from that and come into the city.”  
“You can?” She was somewhat startled by  
Kit’s low and raspy voice but she welcomed his presence. “In a way I can baby. You see I’m from Boston so being up here is somewhat new to me but I learned to make it my home.” As Kit sat up Judy noticed that he was carrying some serious morning wood underneath the blanket. “What I miss  
most about home is my mom’s cooking you see she’s from Richmond and every summer we’d head on down to where she grew up and eat like kings.” Judy perked up when he said his mother was from Richmond, and smiled as she found another thing that made their bonding all the more tighter. “I thought I heard a touch of the south in your voice and that would explain why for the first few time we met you called me Mam.”  
Kit laughed and Judy found herself gazing at his large bulge then made her move. “Come on baby. I’m gonna take you up on that offer you gave to me last night.” Kit swallowed hard as Judy took his stiff manhood in her hands and began to give him loving kisses and gentle strokes, Judy couldn’t help  
but smile as she thought of how badly she was behaving and how all the other Nuns who foolishly gave away their virginity to God. Judy thankfully refused to give up such a gift to some holy deity she never physically saw she held the deeply personal belief that to give up ones sexuality was unholy and in many ways went against Gods holy commandment that his children go fourth and multiply. She also believed that sex was both fun and precious, she thought about last night and how what she witnessed  
and participated in as an example. After getting Kit all nice and hard she straddled him his beautiful dick slowly entering her sweet sex, Judy let out a moan of satisfying approval as she look deeply  
into her young lover’s eyes she kissed him again and again as she let out a pleasurable moan each  
time he thrust forward into her hairy pussy. Still being very new to the love making took a firm hold of  
Judy's hips and smoothly at first bounced her on his love tool then getting slightly bolder faster and  
harder making Judy smile and take notice of his boldness her joyful moans had now turned into blissful  
cries. “Oh yes that’s it baby fuck this juicy white pussy!”  
Judy was now on her back her head resting on a soft pillow she locked her legs around his waist and  
shouted to the heaven as her young student pushed her beyond the point of pleasure and shot her into a  
blissful sexual peace. “Judy, i think I’m going to come” Kit shouted as he began to pull out of her  
Judy not thinking twice about what she was doing, put Kit on his back and braced herself as her  
mouth was bombarded with the sweet and salty taste of his seed. Judy moaned hungrily and gave him a  
naughty smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t know where else to put it.” Judy put her fingers over his lips and said  
with a touch of pride “Honey you were fine and no need to worry darling you taste great. Now why don’t  
you hop in the shower and get ready for breakfast okay honey?” Kit left with a smile and did as he  
was told.  
Now Mary returned to their hotel room with breakfast in hand noticing that Kit was bathing in the shower and Judy getting dressed. “I’m heading back to the church to return the van I’ll be back with my  
car in a while.” When Judy left she put the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the front of the door leaving Mary and Kit some alone time. She watched as he stepped out of the shower smiling at his near glorious  
dick leaning against his leg she watched him lotion up and then add a finger drop of cocoa butter along  
over his face, arms and legs. “So that’s how he makes himself look that good.” She said to herself,  
watching him come over towards her and the food she bought. He greeted her with a gentle kiss to her  
lips making her smile and remember last night. When he sat down with her there was some odd sense  
of silence between them but that quickly faded once he spoke “Thanks for last night I’m deeply grateful  
and I’ll remember that night for the rest of my life.” She smiled and laughed she knew that his vow to  
never forget last night was childish yet heart warmly charming. She noticed he wanted to ask her a lot of  
questions and she was ready to answer all of them as honestly as she could. “What’s the difference  
between fucking and making love?” she smiled he taught him very well about getting to the point of what  
he wanted to know although they would have to work on his style about getting to the point. “I’m asking  
because last time it felt different then last night and is it usually like that for everyone?” Mary put her  
hand on his face and suggested that they go for a nice little walk.  
They ended up in a small hide away from the local city center the huge sprawling green elms seemed  
to hide them as if they were a pair of woodland druids. She stopped him under a large oak tree and  
spoke “What did you feel last night when you and I made love?” the question was an easy one, and  
Kit didn’t take long to respond. “I felt at peace with the world, I felt a special kind of warmth come  
over my soul. I felt like I was meeting and understanding God.” She beamed when he told her what  
was running through his mind that night and in truth she wished every sexual moment she had with a  
man was that beautiful. She was wearing a simple shirt and shorts and a lush red lipstick that gave a  
very sensual feeling to her. She sat me down on the ground and I kissed her. I wanted to show her how  
much I loved her; I took off her shorts and underwear and placed my face between her legs and began  
to kiss her outer lips. She moaned in a surprised but pleasant way, Kit slowly keeping his speed and  
rhythm gently licked and stroked her clit with his tongue. Mary smiled at the fact that she was at the  
mercy of his tongue and dick hoping that once she came he would give her what she wanted most.  
Kit stopped but still worked his finger inside of her “What Do you want me to do Mary? Would you  
like me to make you come or would you like me to fuck you?” Mary had taken a break from holding back her joyful moans and nearly shouted with joy holding his face in her hands.  
“ _Oui_ I want you to fuck me. I need you to fuck me, I want to feel you inside Me.” her plea was almost comical but Kit gave her exactly what she wanted. Mary put her face against the rough bark and stuck out her cue pale ass towards Kit lined up his dick and entered his beloved teacher with ease and passion. He put his lips to her ear lobe and gently nibbled on it making Mary let out a long cry of passion. “Oh _Oui_ that felt so nice, I love it when you kiss my neck like that.” Mary had always had very passionate feelings towards Kit, aside from him being her favorite pupil she felt a deep emotional connection towards him almost the same way Judx did. But Mary felt loved by him yet she could always tell he wanted to be more than friends. He also was on the verge of being the best lay of her life and she didn’t want to let him go. “Kit, my love I want you to fuck me in my ass.” Kit was now underneath her his big brown eyes focused on his goal of pleasing her. “As you wish Madam,” She would have to teach him more French before he left the school, she was on her knees breathing easily she had anal sex before and while the circumstances were not the greatest she got through it also it helped that the cock was tiny compared to what Kit was packing.  
To her surprise though Kit was almost a ball of nerves he moved slowly and as he speared Mary quickly grabbed hold of a nearby branch as her lover plowed her anal passage like a battering ram. The easy gentle lover had disappeared for a moment and Mary felt like she was being fucked by a machine with the speed and power levels cranked up to eleven. While she felt a great deal of pleasure there was a small amount of pain. Kit’s dick size was a hard core ten inches and when he was soft a solid six inches. She lost her grip of the branch and was thrown against the bark of the tree for a final few moments of rough anal sex, she felt a few drops of come in her ass but she would soon find out that was nothing compared to what was going to come next. After eagerly sucking his cock Mary was thrown back against the tree this time she looked into the passionate and lustful gaze of her lover as he lifted up one of her legs giving him easy access to her warm and welcoming sex.  
Mary smiled knowing what he was trying to do she lifted up her other leg and locked him in-between her thighs. “Are you sure you can hold me up?” His reply was a steamy kiss and he began to fuck her intensely towards another series of nearly mind shattering orgasms. She was on her knees now sucking his cock waiting for the flood of his seed to fill her mouth and belly and Mary was not disappointed she felt parts of his seed spill from the corner of her mouth and dribble on her chin. He slumped to the ground when he finished and she let out a pleasant little belch when she had swallowed all of his come.  
He put his head on her shoulder and she stroked his face in a motherly way. “We should be getting back to the hotel.” Mary said with the post sex smile on her face. Kit nodded in an almost regretful like way. I guess but to be honest it’s going to be hard to head back to campus after this weekend.”  
Mary nodded “I know but the good thing about it is that we have all day tomorrow to before we go back. That Evening the three of them stood out on the balcony of their room taking in the early summer air.  
There was pizza and odd looking wine bottles along with a small zip lock bag filled with weed and another brown bag that had three sugar cubes that were spiked with a low dose of L.S.D. “So here’s to the last two months of school and may the good Lord bless us and keep us this evening, to the future!  
They eat and listened to music as if they were Gods royalty of this weekend. Kit ended up wearing this bathrobe from the Hotel that made him look like a young Hugh Hefner, Mary and Judy watched laughing at his impression of a perverted priest that they knew. “Where are all the young ladies? I simply must hear the young ladies confessions.” Judy was now rolling on the bed with laughter. “Why father I’m afraid you’ve come to a whore house and we have no sweet young ladies here.”  
Kit responded with a mock posh accent “Not to worry my dear I do some of my best work in the whore house.” Kit walked over to Mary and said with a twisted smile “What about you my dear surely you must have something to confess?” Mary played along with the game and spoke with a mock sense of innocence, “Well father I have been having some very lustful thoughts about a boy. Would you like me to show you what I do to him in my dreams?” Kit nodded and before he knew it Mary was on her knees opening his robe and sucking on his soft member causing him to grow erect almost on the spot. Somehow his dick lasted a while because twenty to thirty minutes later Mary was holding onto him not only to prepare herself for another powerful orgasm but also Judy was now fucking her in her tight little ass giving her sharp and hard smacks to her ass while she bucked between Kit’s dick and Judy’s purple buzzing dildo. “Oh _Oui, Oui_ this feels so fucking good!”  
When they switched roles Judy was practically screaming from how good the other two were making her feel as her body was ravaged by orgasm after orgasm; once the sex was done at least for the next hour.  
They spent the rest of the evening naked and cuddled together underneath the covers talking about love, God, the purpose of religion and why is sex not cherished more among people. The next morning all very hung over from their night of partying and holy sex they all packed themselves up in Judy’s car, Kit quickly falling asleep in the lap of Sister Mary. Judy smiled with the knowledge that she had the best weekend of her life and Mary whispering in French a fictional bible verse that she heard Kit make up last night.

**_“Blessed are the lovers, the souls that can find each other among the chaos; for they_ **  
**_make the world spin with purpose and passion.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
